Nuestro Momento
by camii granger
Summary: aaaah el amor, ¿que pasa cuando a una humana torpe la acorrala un vampiro enamorado? entra y descubrelo


**Hola! como siempre, todo es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. espero que les guste **

* * *

Edward y yo estamos en su habitación, no hay nadie en la casa ya que todos se fueron a cazar. Luego de un rato de absurdos juegos de salón, nos dedicamos a mirarnos, solo eso, mirarnos, yo sentada en su regazo y él en su sillón de cuero negro, sin quitarnos los ojos de encima.

Su mirada me hace alucinar, me atrae y me consume como un adicto a su heroína preferida. Siento su respiración, su aliento me llena los pulmones, me acerco a él e inhalo con fuerza, llegando incluso a sentir que me quema por dentro. Su cuerpo me fascina, sus músculos bien formados y fuertes me dan una seguridad increíble.

Luego de un rato me separo de él y me dirijo al baño.

- Permiso Edward, tengo que hacer algo netamente humano, todo por culpa de tomar tanto jugo-digo mas molesta por el hecho de salir de mi posición tan cómoda en los brazos de mi novio que por el sonrojo que se esta asomando en mi- no tomaré ningún líquido mas en toda mi vida –digo mientras voy caminando hacia el baño, Edward solo se ríe de mi actitud infantil-

Él posee la habilidad de ser rápido, lo que me deja en desventaja la mayor parte del tiempo. Tropiezo conmigo misma, ya que estaba pensando en él. Se ríe, y su risa me hace imaginar a cientos de pájaros cantando una única melodía solo para mi, y para variar me sonrojo. Puedo sentir como mi sangre sube por mis mejillas y sin previo aviso me siento acorralada, entre el vampiro y la pared. Escucho un gruñido venir desde su pecho; y el calor de mi cara se transporta a todo mi cuerpo.

Lentamente me besa, pasa por mis labios hasta mi mandíbula, terminando en el espacio que queda entre mi cuello y mi clavícula.

- Ed...Edward –digo agitada-

- Bella ¿Por qué me haces esto? –Dijo en un tono casi agónico- ¿no ves que me encantas?

No alcance a replicar, ya que volvió a besarme; era fácil sentir su pasión en cada beso, con los segundos que pasaban la intensidad de estos aumentaban, consiguiendo dejarme mas inhabilitada de lo que ya estaba.

Edward sostenía con fuerzas mis manos, sin hacerme daño, su tacto frío hizo que temblara, percibiendo una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Al parecer el lo sintió, porque note como sonreía sobre mis labios. Por algún motivo se tenso un poco, después pasó sus brazos por mi espalda y me llevo al sillón, de forma muy sensual me dijo:

-Hoy tengo más calor de lo que he sentido en 100 años-

Su voz me dejo literalmente helada, se escuchaba como con deseo, lujuria y adrenalina. Rápidamente me gire quedando cara a cara con el. Sabiendo que el no se negaría al ofrecimiento que mis palabras le harían, susurre:

-yo también Edward, tengo muchísimo calor- Edward se acerco a besarme otra vez. Sus instintos estaban siendo parte del momento, ya que en cada beso se sentía el sabor amargo y acido de la ponzoña.

Su mirada en este momento era negra, profunda, seductora y brillante, y yo no podía aguantar el calor que se estaba acumulando en el ambiente, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan sexy? Una parte de mi conciencia, la mas loca decía que me sacara la ropa y que abrazara a Edward desenfrenadamente; la parte mas sensata me decía que dejara todo donde iba, si no quería llegar a momentos mas íntimos del que ya estaba, y la parte razonable en menos de un segundo había decidido que la locura ganaba.

Hice un brusco movimiento soltando mis brazos que el sujetaba, lleve mis manos a mi blusa y empecé a desabrocharla, Edward me miraba sorprendido por mi atrevimiento, sin embargo no lo impidió. Cuando iba en el último botón sentí como sus manos paraban mi trabajo.

-déjame a mi- susurro en mi oído.

Era la primera vez que Edward demostraba tanto control en sus actos, y aun seguía sin evitar que lo que yo más esperaba se hiciera realidad. Hoy sería de Edward, y yo no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa no podía dejar de pensar que Edward es el hombre mas perfecto del universo, su delicadeza, su tacto, su amor; era mucho mas de lo que yo merecía. Solo atinaba desesperadamente a buscar el borde de su polera; maldito trozo de tela que me impedía ver el asombroso cuerpo de mi futuro esposo.

Gracias a la bendita velocidad vampírica estábamos los dos ya recostados en la gran cama que habían puesto en su pieza, "_algún día había que usarla_" pensé.

-amor, eres impresionantemente bella – me dijo con un sonrisa mientras se acostaba encima mío, mirando mi cuerpo desde mi rostro a mis pies, mi cara paso de un leve rubor a un fulminante burdeo, casi morado de tanto sonrojo que tenia.

El obviamente no se quedaba atrás, su cuerpo firme, liso, suave y espectacularmente níveo le daba mil golpes al cuerpo de los Dioses griegos.

-Ed…ward eres perfecto-fue lo único que pude decir al mirarlo detenidamente.

Nuestros cuerpos desnudos se transformaron en una unión increíble, no existía nada, solo amor, y era fascinante. No se si fueron segundos, minutos, u horas, pero si sabia que quería que esto se repitiera por toda la eternidad; nuestros cuerpos tenían una conexión increíble, como si estuviéramos destinados desde siempre a estar juntos. Sentía que el aire me faltaba y que solo Edward seria capaz de brindarme todo lo necesario para vivir.

Al cabo de un rato, nos encontramos abrazados, yo cansada de tanto ejercicio apoyada en su pecho y él con sus brazos apoyados en mi desnuda espalda, mirándome con mi sonrisa torcida favorita.

- soy un tonto al haberme perdido todo este tiempo esta sensación tan maravillosa – me dijo un poco apenado, si no fuera porque es vampiro, se habría sonrojado tanto como yo.

-no, no lo eres, eres bello, y este fue el momento indicado, no antes ni después, es nuestro día-le dije sonriéndole-

-te amo, y no aguanto a que llegue el día en que te tendré aquí a cada momento y decirte Señora Isabella Cullen.

-Edward, seré Bella Cullen –repliqué luego de bostezar-

-vamos amor, duérmete, mañana será otro día y debes descansar – dijo antes de empezar a cantar mi nana, antes de caer rendida en un sueño profundo dije

-te amo Edward-

-y yo también Bella, yo también-

* * *

**te gusto? lo detestaste? esta bueno? apesta? anda, dimelo en un Review que Eddy, Jazzy, Emmy, Carly, Jamsy, y Jacob ¬¬' te lo agradeceran D**

**Besotes Frios,**

**Camii**


End file.
